


The dance we dance will never be named//Re Connect

by talconhiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with feelings, No Beta we fall like Riku to Darkness, Short & Sweet, So like don't fuck with this fic if you don't want a cognition where they also are dating Sora, This is a RiKai fic but its set in a SoRiKai World, Wrote this exclusively in Discord DMs and the AO3 Submit Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: Another night where light and dark cannot sleep while the sky slumbers.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	The dance we dance will never be named//Re Connect

On Destiny Islands they say that the sky sleeps at night. The Islanders say that at nighttime what you view above isn't the sky but a facsimile of it so similar you can barely tell the difference. Perhaps then, it was fate that Sora would be named so. These were the thoughts Riku had as he watched Sora snoring lazily on the couch. The Television was still on. To think mere months ago he might have been dead, or light knows what else. But no, the stupid sleepy-head was here and alive now, and living with him and Kairi. A jangle sounded in the distance and Riku smiled, leaning in close to kiss Sora on the cheek. "Sleep well protector of the χ-blade" he whispered, only to be responded to with a snort and a shake of Sora's head. Gently picking the remote off Sora's chest, Riku turned off the TV and hurried to the door where Kairi was standing in the moonlight.

In contrast, on Destiny Islands, it was said that the land and sea only truly came alive at night. A testament to the beautiful mosaic of colours lunar light brought to life on the tropical archipelago. The sea and land always in a delicate dance, eager to be put to rest when the sky returns. And really, Kairi and Riku were the same. She grabbed his mountain of a arm, pressing it tightly into her chest as she clung to him. He blushed, even now, after all this time at the soft embrace of her bosom contrasted with the firm grasp of her fingers digging deep into the only skin on the Island more pale than her own. As she did she couldn't help but wonder if Riku's time in darkness had permanently locked him away from ever feeling like he could be an Islander. She wouldn't ask. She was content to wonder happy and safe with her beloved. She shook her head briefly before nuzzling his arm with her cheek as the door was closed and locked behind her. She could hear the dematerialization of Braveheart. Keyblades were wonderful things. 

"Ready for our tradition?" Kairi asked with a sing-song tone. Her voice washing over him like a warm embrace as they made their way down the steps from their home to the winding Island path.

"Of course, princess." Riku replied, his tone light and breezy. A teasing energy that brought her back to the times before all this. She fell from the sky and was alone and scared, but two boys chose her, so it was okay. And the taller one always spoke like this. Confident and domineering. It was comfortable. But, she wouldn't let him know that, not easily anyways.

"Stop calling me that!" And her foot pressed hard down on Riku's. It didn't hurt much. Playful. They were a few paces from their home. Neither were good sleepers, so on nights it was especially bad, they would take in the wonder of their name sake, wondering about, fearing, and eager for the next adventure that would take these Keyblade heroes, nay, Keyblade masters from these idyllic shores. This allowed them to, for the moment, no matter how short that might be, at peace with the tranquility of now. When this started, if Sora woke up he would be worried if he couldn't find them, but that particular hurdle had long since been overcome. Now the waves and short could dance and play to their heart's content.

Kairi ran ahead but Riku, all long limber muscles toned from countless battles very quickly caught up with her, snagging her in a hug from behind. His firm arms pressing against her side as they slipped under her lithe forearms, his hands folding and wrapping around her waist as he lifted her into the sky, twirling her as he didn't stop his forward momentum. Her back plastered firm against his chest in a way that she could feel the hard beating of his heart reverberating along her spine. The slight laugh of his which might seem silent to an onlooker waving its way into her ear as his warm breath washed down her neck. She couldn't help but cling to his embrace in comfort. A soft smile on her face as the two came back to a stop to enjoy the here and now in silence. The silence before the track changes for two dancers mid recital. 

Riku let got and took a few steps away to stand under a palm tree on the edge of a cliff. "How much longer?" Riku asked in a flat tone. An outsider might think disinterest or worse, annoyance. But Kairi knew the truth. He just was adjusting to the night. Neither could sleep, but the land is always more rigid than the waves. He had used too much energy too quickly and was quickly being pinned down by a torrential rain of worry and regret she didn't think she could ever truly provide shelter for. Instead, silently she closed the distance, crashing into him hard and fast like a wave. Pinning his arms to his side as her arms crossed across his chest, her forehead pressed into his back as she hugged him. It was all she could do, hopefully, hopefully it was enough. His hands pressed onto hers, dwarfing them. They remained quiet for a few moment more before he effortlessly unclasped her hands and twirled her in a counter turn to his own so that she ended up facing him. Then lifting her up by the waist, he brought her to his lips. It was desperate but slow. Where the two of them started and stopped melted away until they were a single form exchanging breath as their faces pressed into one another. A endless hunger, that mixed together long held sucking and quick pecks of affection. A mixture of salt and sweet sugar surging through them.

When neither could scarcely breath, he placed her down. Finally, she replied. "However long it takes," she said, barely a whisper afraid that anyone else would hear it, when it felt like a grave promise, and then, standing on tip toes, she traced her hand along the curve of his chin and just barely bulled him down to kiss her one more time, quick, but oh so sweet. Life doesn't tell you how to live it. You never know whatever lies beyond this morning, but they knew as they danced under the twinkling stars that Regardless of warnings the future wouldn't scare them at all. 

Sometime later the two found themselves on the play Island. Calm seas making the trip a breeze as the two cuddled up on the tree where everything changed time and time again. Curled into one another, Kairi's cheek pressed against Riku's chest, feeling comfort in the steady rhythm of his heart. Like the tremor of a mountain settling in the night. Her arms draped across him as she clung tightly to him as the two lay upon the sagging Paopu tree. There was something she had to fix. He adjusted his weight and she clung tighter and made a pull motion, and slowly, the two shifted across the tree to the hanging fruit. And releasing her hands she reached over, and grabbed two, handing one to Riku. He looked at it a little shocked and she smiled. "But it was named Excalibur..." was the only words Riku said, shifting so he was facing her, staring in equal measures between the fruit and her.

"I'm no princess, and even if I was, that doesn't mean only one person gets to intertwine their fate with me. I'm not some prize to be won, Riku" Kairi said, the slightest of terseness in her tone as she stared down her nose at him. And impressive feat, since even now, he towered over her. 

"You're right" he replied, a weak, but true smile flashing. It was the same look he had every time he read one of her poems. She flashed her own small smile and held her fruit out to his mouth, and after a moment which felt like an eon, he held out his fruit to her. Perhaps now, truly they could Re: connect. Nothing's like before.

**Author's Note:**

> A certain friend was probably going to kill me if I didn't expand this, so it's expanded now. IDK, I think these two should talk more, and kiss more. I also think they're both kinda insomniacs. It balances out a Sleepy head.


End file.
